FlushingWithoutFear
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: Communication is important........especially in a situation such as this


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. Que Sera Sera.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'd like to thank my good friend katekubey for the idea behind this story...Thanks, Squishy

OooooooooooooooO

"Agh, why do you always have to do that?" Jim growled

"Sorry."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting in his office, a nasty burn on his hands, face and chest, Jim was busy scratching away as Gil Grissom came in and sat across from him. Watching Jim scratch like he had poison ivy, Gil enquired.

"What's with you?" he asked

"Oh, I got a savage burn this morning. I'll be scratching all day, thank you." He explained

Grissom noted the red all over his friend's exposed skin as Jim continued to ease his pain as best he could. Mid conversation Sara entered with a cup of coffee for Jim and when he saw her his eyes widened and he began to scratch with more ferocity.

"Coffee, Jim?" she asked

Pointing to the far end of his desk, he motioned for her to set it down.

"Just set it there and step back."

A devilish grin on her face, she did as she was told and watched as Jim slowly reached out for the mug and brought it to his wonderfully thin lips. Sipping, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them she was still there.

"You can leave now, you she-devil." He all but growled

Looking from Jim to Sara and back, Gil wondered about Jim's words and the slight irritation in them. As soon as Sara left Gil gave a curious look to Jim, an expectant look on his face.

"Is there anything I should know?" he asked

"Nope." Jim said flatly

"Ok, then. Maybe you can help me with a little problem I've got." He said, pulling out a file folder and setting it on the desk

Picking it up and looking it over, Jim continued to sip his coffee and after a few minutes he set the folder down and scratched the back of his left hand and between his fingers. Watching his friend in obvious pain, Gil offered some relief.

"I've got some Cortisone cream in my kit. You want some?"

"Nah, it doesn't help. I'm a sensitive man with sensitive skin." He replied

"I don't know for sensitive man, but you've obviously got a heat rash of some sort."

"I know. I'll just have to suffer through it…….all day."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Two vics, both teens. Looks like some sort of overdose, either that or rabies."

Jim and Gil stood over the victims and as Grissom crouched down to swab the mouths of the bodies Jim stood over him, now scratching his back with a ruler that he had brought with him from his office. Entering behind Jim, Greg saw the man's predicament and offered a hand.

"Tell me when its good." He said, reaching up under Jim's suit jacket and using his nails to relieve his colleague's discomfort

Jim's head rolled back as did his eyes. He rolled his shoulders and managed to mumble that it itched all over. Instructing him to remove his coat, Greg used both hands to help his Jim out and after a lengthy scratching session. Sated for the moment, he thanked the young CSI and offered a sort of smile that was hindered by the itch on his cheek. Seeing Jim from the front, Greg was shocked.

"Man, you're red as a cranberry. I've got some Benadryl in my car, you want some?"

"You serious?" he asked, the prospect of relief making him smile at full force

"Yeah, it's the cream, so it should work faster."

"Agh, I can't use the cream……..sensitive skin."

"I can see." Greg said, smirking

"Thanks anyway."

Returning his attention to the scene, Jim was startled when Sara came in, tea in a travel cup in hand. Seeing her, Jim gave her the evil eye and showed his teeth like a dog that was ready to strike.

"Tea, Jim?" she asked

Pointing to the floor, he growled.

"Just set it on the floor and step back." He issued as an order

Again, she smiled and to this Jim just mumbled "evil wench". Taking notice of Jim's comment, Gil stood up and addressed it as Greg began to process the scene.

"This morning you called her a she devil and now she's an evil wench. What's going on between you two?" he asked insistently

"It's a long and boring story. You might like it, but I'm not gonna go into it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Agh, crap. I really wish you'd stop doing that."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"You forget a lot."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Again, Jim sat at his desk scratching furiously as he had done the day before. Coming through his door, Greg noticed the red hands, red face and nearly raw skin. Sitting across from him, he joked.

"Man, you better stop scratching or you'll be one big, walking open wound."

"Ha ha, smart ass. What've you got for me?" Jim asked, rubbing an open hand over his itch

"As it so happens, I've got some Benadryl tabs for you." He said, tossing the box on Jim's desk

Furiously, Jim tore open the box and was glad to see that they were the quick dissolving tablets. He popped four of them and sat back, waiting for the relief which came in about fifteen minutes, but not without side effects, as he yawned. Like she had done the day before, Sara came in with coffee and as he had done the day before, Jim pointed to his desk and told her to set it down and back away, which she did, but not before he mumbled "vile banshee".

As Grissom had done the day before, Greg looked from Jim to Sara and back, a raised eyebrow. When Sara left the room Greg enquired.

"What's going on between you two? I thought you were cool?"

"We are cool. I'm just a little bitter right now."

"Say no more. I don't want to get involved. I just stopped by to give you the tabs."

"Thanks, Greg. You're a prince. I owe you one."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Eeeeek, damn, crap." Sara shouted

"Ha! Now you know how it feels."

"Christ, Jim. You could have warned me to step out from under the spray before you flushed."

"Hey, now that's a thought." He said sarcastically

THE END


End file.
